Big Time Penguins
by Flameheart2013
Summary: What happens when the Big Time Rush boys discovered Club Penguin...literally? Find out in my first crossover. Big Time RushXOC. Not my best summary, but give it a shot. ON HIATUS!
1. The Wish and The Penguins

**Flameheart2013: Hello Big Time Rush and Club Penguin lovers! I'm back! I came up with this idea when I was on Club Penguin, listening to "Big Night" by Big Time Rush.**

**Carlos: Can I help? What can I do? **

**Flameheart: You can BE QUIET! *angry***

**Carlos: *Sad*:...Ok.**

**Flameheart: *feels guilty, gives Carlos a corn dog***

**Carlos: *smiles like a kid on Christmas morning* CORN DOG! THANKS!**

**Flameheart: No prob- *cell phone starts ringing "Big Night"* "Hello...Logie! Where are the rest of you guys? Carlos got here by following the smell of my corn dogs.**

**Logan: *on cell phone* Yea...we got lost. We'll be there for the next episode!**

**Flameheart: Alrighty. *Hangs up* Carlos, you're gonna have to do the Disclamer.**

**Carlos: *mouth full of corn dogs* Flameheart2013 does not own Club Penguin or Big Time Rush.**

**Description of Penguins.**

**Leela48 (Jazzy): A yellow feathered penguin with brown eyes and brown hair. Age: 15. Usually wears tom-boy clothes. Is an EPF agent, tour guide, and a pizza chef.**

**Babybooboo84 (Ginelle): A purple feathered penguin with brown eyes and black ****hair. Age:15. Usually wears dresses and skirts. Is an EPF agent, tour guide and a coffee waitress.**

**Kendall13 (Kendall): A light blue feathered penguin with green eyes and dirty blond hair. Age: 16. Usually wears t-shirts, a hockey jersey and jeans. No job yet. **

**Logan911 (Logan) A light brown feathered penguin with brown eyes and black hair. Age: 16. Wears t-shirt and jeans. No job yet.**

**Carloscorndogs100 (Carlos): A red feathered penguin with brown eyes, black hair, and a black helmet. Age: 16. Wears t-shirt, a hockey jersey and jeans. No job yet.**

**Jameshairspray1 (James): An orange feathered penguin with hazel eyes and brunette hair. Age: 16. Wears whatever looks good on him. No job yet**

Club Penguin, November 2, 2010, 9:00 pm

Jazzy and Ginelle walked into their igloo, exhausted from their last EPF mission. Ginelle's parents had died, but she couldn't keep up with the bills living by herself.

So, Jazzy let Ginelle live with her. Jazzy's parents were on another buisness trip, but she was used to being home alone. Her parents had no problem with Ginelle living with Jazzy.

After they showered and changed into their nightgowns, Jazzy went to cook dinner while Ginelle fed their two puffles, Flameheart and Braveheart.

Flameheart is Jazzy's red puffle, while Braveheart is Ginelle's purple puffle.

While putting her brown hair into a ponytail, Jazzy looked at her Big Time Rush poster. She found it strange that they were actually giving these away at the Nightclub.

She looked out the window to see nothing but clouds. A storm had rolled in around Halloween, and it never drifted west. "Ginelle. Do you believe in wishes?"

Jazzy asked her best friend, who was watching Big Time Rush on TV. "Yea. Sometimes." Ginelle answered. "Hey, look! A shooting star!" Ginelle raced over to the window to see the shooting star.

"Let's make a wish." Ginelle whispered. "Fine." The girls closed their eyes. "I wish that..." "Stop." Jazzy said. If you wish for James Diamond, I'll hurt you." "Fine." Ginelle said, rolling her eyes.

"I've got an idea!" Ginelle whispered the wish in Jazzy's ear. "Ok." They both closed their eyes. "I wish that Big Time Rush could join Club Penguin."

They whispered at the same time. Eventually, the two best friends went to bed, completely unaware of the strange wind that blew the BTR poster off the wall.

L.A, California, Palm Woods, Apartment 2J, 11 am.

"Carlos! Will you get off the laptop now? I need to order my next set of Cuda Man Spray! I'm down to one can!" James asked, fixing his hair.

"I can't. I'm looking up a new website." Carlos said, not looking away from the computer. "What website are you looking up, anyway?" James asked.

"A website called Club Penguin. I saw it on one of the posters at our concert yesterday, and I just want to see it." Logan eventually walked into Apartment 2J, his face covered in lipstick.

"What's up?" Kendall, who's been watching TV, looked at Logan and tried not to laugh. "While you were being attacked by Camille, James and Carlos have been arguing over the laptop."

"YES! FOUND IT!" Carlos yelled. The rest of Big Time Rush decided to help Carlos when he said "I can't make a penguin name! The website says it's already taken."

After ten minutes, the gang each made a penguin. (Kendall13, Logan911, Carloscorndogs100, Jameshairspray1). Carlos clicked the "Play" button.

"Are you sure you want to enter Club Penguin?" The computer asked. "I have a bad feeling about this." Logan said. "It's just a harmless video game. It can't hurt us. " Carlos said as he clicked the "Yes" button.

Suddenly, all four boys were blinded by a bright blue light, which knocked them unconscious.

**Flameheart2013 here! (I know my name's Lexiflight4evr, but I might change it.)**

**I'm doing a contest! I need 2 girl penguins for Kendall and Logan (GinelleXJames, JazzyXCarlos)**

**I also need 4 boys penguins for the girls ex- boyfriends. (They will try anything to break them up.)**

**To find the penguins, I'm posting a riddle and 3 questions. The first 6 people to get it right will have their penguins in the story.**

**Riddle: There are 5 apples in a basket. 5 kids each wants a whole apple. The apples can't be cut. How can you give each kid an apple, but still have an apple in the basket.**

**Question 1: What is the name of Flameheart's twin sister?**

**Question 2: Is Flameheart and her older siblings half clan or full clan and which Clan(s)?**

**Question 3: Who are the parents of Lexiflight and her siblings?**


	2. Meeting Of The Penguins

**Flameheart2013: Wassup! I have my 6 penguins! One from my reviewer, imjustmeok (lemme kno if I spelled it wrong.) Everyone else (except Ginelle, she's a friend of mine) was made up.**

***Logan, Kendall and James ran into the studio, tired***

**Kendall: So, it's agreed. We never let James try to buy us out of anything.**

**Logan: Agreed.**

***Carlos ran to the 3 tired boys and hugged them with Glee***

**Flameheart:Oh, ****! Glee's on! Have fun reading the story. *Runs to the tv and instantely gets hypnotised by Glee* **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SMILES EVERYBODY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Disclamer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Club Penguin, Ginelle or Sophia. I do own everybody else and the plot.**

Here is imjustmeok's entry

UnicornWriter/ Sophia  
Age 16

Female

apperance: green feathers, dark blue eyes, long, straight chocolate brown hair  
easygoing, lazy, boy-crazed, loves to eat  
wears: anything green, purple, dark blue or khaki  
job: she's an anonymous writer for the newspaper, but dreams of acting on the stage one day  
btr boy: Logan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHICKEN LEG AND NEWSPAPER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Club Penguin Standard Time; 8:30 am.

Beep_! Beep! Beep! _Ginelle slammed the puffle shaped alarm clock off. Jazzy stepped out of the shower and shook her head when she saw Ginelle was still asleep. She threw a pillow at her.

"Ow!" Ginelle complained. "Come on, Ginelle. We can't be late for tour guide again. We're going to meet Sophia and Bethany at the Ski Village." Ginelle eventually crawled out of bed and headed to the shower.

Jazzy brushed her teeth and combed her now black and red highlighted hair into a side ponytail. She picked out an orange music note t-shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers to wear.

She also grabbed her tour guide hat and blue starred umbrella. Ginelle started brushing her hair until she realized something. "Hey, Jazzy, did you take down our BTR poster?" She asked as she put on a red t-shirt and matching skirt. "

No. Probably just fell under the bed. We're going to be late." Ginelle grabbed her purple umbrella and tour guide hat. "Teleporting to the Ski Village."

In the blink of an eye, the two penguins were at the Ski Village. "Hi Sophia! Hi Bethany!" Sophia waved hi to Ginelle with a piece of pizza in her hand, sitting on a nearby chair. She was wearing a green puffle t-shirt with dark blue pants and green sneakers.

Bethany ran over to Jazzy and gave her a bear hug. She had on a bright blue t-shirt with black jeans and orange sneakers. "You…'re…killing…me…here! Need…air!" Bethany let her go. "We have to guide four new penguins. Only thing I heard so far is that they're from L.A and they're all boys."

Sophia dropped her pizza and the sound of the word "boy." Ginelle sighed and put headphones on, along with Bethany and Jazzy while Sophia screamed happily. "Sophia! Before you get anymore boy crazy, we should meet them first. I just really hope they are nothing like Kevin and his crew." Jazzy growled.

"Well…..ok!" Sophia agreed, her dark blue eyes shining. "Let's go find them, since they can't find us." Bethany spoke, putting her red hair in a ponytail. The four young penguins had no clue what was in for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I LIKE CHOCOLATE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall groaned. "_If video games can't hurt us, why does my head hurt?"_ He thought as he stood up. He heard a crunching sound and looked down to see he was standing in snow and that it was raining.

"_Since when does it snow in California_?" Kendall rubbed his head to realize that his arm was blue! Not only that, but it was a flipper. He waddled to a nearby lake to see his reflection. He was a dark blue penguin, but he still had his green eyes and dirty blond hair.

Kendall screamed at the same time Logan, Carlos, and James did, who were standing on opposite ends of the lake.

"Carlos! You said this is just a harmless video game! Now, were actually in Club Penguin!" Logan yelled. "I did NOT know this was going to happen."Carlos said, obviously confused. "How am I supposed to keep my hair looking AWESOME when there's no Cuda Man Spray?" James screamed.

The 4 boys started to argue until they heard singing and laughing. They looked behind a tree to see 4 young penguins singing and walking. They were all girls.

One was a purple penguin with brown eyes and black hair with purple highlights tied in a red ribbon. She was singing with a yellow penguin with brown eyes and black hair with red highlights tied in an orange ribbon.

Behind them were two more penguins. One was a bright green penguin with dark blue eyes and long straight chocolate brown hair. She was singing with a light brown penguin with hazel eyes and medium red curly hair.

Carlos tried to run over to them, but ended up slipping and running into all four of the girls, knocking them down. James, Logan, and Kendall ran to help them while Carlos got off the yellow feathered penguin he managed to fall on, both their cheeks fire red.

"We are soooo sorry." Logan apologized while each of the boys helped a girl back to her flippers. "Sorry, we weren't paying attention." Bethany said.

Ginelle grabbed Sophia's hand, just in case she'd lose it. "Are you guys the new penguins?" Jazzy asked.

"Yep. I'm Carlos, and these are my best friends. Logan, James and Kendall. Otherwise known as…" "Big Time Rush." Jazzy and Ginelle said at the same time. _That's probably why our poster disappeared this morning._

"Well, I'm Ginelle and these are my best friends. Sophia, Jazzy and Bethany." "We're in a band called The Four Elements." Sophia blurted out. "Anyway, we have to give you a tour, but, you're going to need some clothes first." Ginelle said, a smile growing on her face.

"SHOPPING!" Jazzy, Sophia and Bethany groaned. "Fine, let's show them the gift shop first." As the girls led the boys out of the forest and into Penguin Society, unaware of the white polar bear watching them from his new hideout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAWK IS SOOOOOO LAME, THAT HE MAKES PIGEONS LOOK COOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Flameheart2013: Alright. Story is over 'til Chapter 3. I also have a little more information.**

**Kevin and his "crew", also known as "The Bad Penguins" are the Four Element's ex boyfriends. **

**I don't really know what happened to Herbert, so if you know, please tell me.**

**More stories and surprises in Chapter 3 (Touring, Fighting and Secrets****)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IT'S FUNNY BREAK TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Random Director number 1: The four boys...all alone...no girls...on the roof of L.A's tallest building.

Kendall: I'm scared of heights

Logan: Nosebleeds

Carlos: I'm scared of tall buildings

James: I get nauseous just standing up. *stands up, then faints*

Gustavo: NEXT!

Lady Director Number 2: The boys...all alone...in an underwater city.

Kendall: I can't swim

Logan: Me neither

Carlos: I'm afraid of sharks!

James: I get nauseous just drinking water. *stand up and drinks water out of a cup. Then, faints...again*

Gustavo: NEXT!


	3. Touring, Fighting, Secrets and Surprises

**Flameheart2013: *half awake* There was a Glee marathon! **

**Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos: *all asleep***

**Flameheart: Aww...they look so innocent. *puts their bed over her pool, gets her megaphone, and starts recording on her video camera.* GUSTAVO SAID YOUR ALL LATE!**

**Big Time Rush: AHHH! *falls off the bed into the pool***

**Flameheart: *laughing her head off* OMG! That was hilarious***

**Carlos: *sneaks up on her, grabs her foot and pulls her into the pool***

**Flameheart: This is freezing! James! Do disclamer before I dunk you underwater!**

**James: Flameheart2013 does not own Big Time Rush, Club Penguin, or Wekiva and Apopka High School.**

**Flameheart: *dunks James underwater* Yes, Apopka and Wekiva are real schools. I go to Apopka High and we have a rivarly with Wekiva because we're in the same city. (Apopka)**

* * *

Club Penguin Standard Time; 12:01pm

After almost a full hour in the Gift Shop, the boys were finally able to find some really cool outfits. Carlos strapped on his new black helmet, making all the girls giggle.

The 2 bands left the Gift Shop to start the tour. "This is the Nightclub. Pretty much where penguins dance with their friends and sing karaoke on Friday nights." Jazzy explained. Carlos raised his flipper. "Do we have to be a certain age to join the Nightclub?"

"Not really. Just walk in and out whenever you want." They headed to the clock tower because the Coffee Shop was packed full.

"This is the Clock Tower. Since Club Penguin is international, we keep this clock so penguins from different countries can hang out together without a problem." Sophia explained while tapping her foot to keep herself entertained.

"Do you guys by any chance play ice hockey?" Bethany asked. "Yep! That's actually how we met." Kendall explained. "Perfect. Because our next stop is the hockey rink."

When the penguins entered the hockey rink, the boys were speechless. "They change this place once every 2 seasons. I believe spring and fall. Spring, it's a soccer field, and fall, it's an ice hockey rink." Bethany explained.

"We also have rivalry. Green and yellow are the newest ones." Sophia said while looking at a cloud. "But the oldest one is the famous red versus blue." Ginelle said. "WEKIVA RED VS BLUE DARTERS!" Jazzy spit out.

"I'm hungry. Can we head to the Pizza Place?" Sophia asked, her stomach growling. "Again?" Ginelle asked. "No problem. Do you guys mind if she eats?" Jazzy asked. "

No. We're actually kind of hungry as well." Carlos answered. The girls walked ahead of the boys to the Pizza Place.

James stopped Carlos from walking. "Dude! I'm hungry. What do you want?" Carlos said when he turned around to face James. "I know." Carlos looked confused. "Umm…what are y-you talking a-about, James?"

A smile grew on James's face. "I know you like Jazzy. Just like Kendall likes Bethany and Logan really likes Sophia." Carlos started to blush, then spit out. "Well, you like Ginelle. I haven't seen you comb your hair whenever you're around her." Now, it was James's turn to blush.

"GUYS, DO YOU WANT PIZZA OR WANT SOPHIA TO EAT IT ALL?" Jazzy and Ginelle yelled at the two penguins. "WE'RE COMING!" The duo yelled.

The eight penguins entered the Pizza Place and got a table. A waitress by the name of Annabeth came over. "Welcome to the Pizza Place. What would you like?"

"A hot chocolate with marshmallows please." All the girls and Carlos asked. "Coffee." Kendall and James ordered. "Water's good for me, please." Logan said. The waitress took their orders and left.

"Well, what kind of pizza can we eat?" Logan asked, looking at Sophia. "There's fish, jellyfish, shrimp and other seafoods. There's also a sweet dessert pizza with chocolate and everything." She answered, blushing.

"There's a new pizza called a corn dog pizza, too." Carlos dropped his menu. "AWESOME! CORN DOGS!" Every penguin looked at him and laughed.

Carlos sat back down when they ordered their pizzas. A dessert pizza with everything for the girls. A half fish half corn dog pizza for the boys. Once their pizza came, and then began to eat and talk until someone walked through the door.

All of a sudden, there was silence. It was so quiet; you could hear a feather drop on the floor. "Oh, crap." Bethany said.

The penguins were known as "The Bad Penguins" band. Everyone in Club Penguin knew about them because they are The Four Element's ex-boyfriends.

"Jazzy, whatever you do, don't kill them." Ginelle whispered to her. One penguin with red feathers and dark gray eyes walked over to their table. "Hey there, Jazzy." He said.

"Kevin, back off or your blood will be on the floor faster than you can blink." She threatened. Kevin tried to kiss her, but she punched him so hard in his stomach, he threw up blood.

"Admit it Jazzy, you miss me. Your friends miss my friends." Ginelle flicked him the bird, Bethany rolled her eyes, and Sophia growled. "We're not sluts, Kevin. We're still pure while you've been doing almost every girl on this island. So, back off before you lose an eye."

"Why should I?" He said, taking a step towards her with each word. "You're not taken by anyone."

Carlos suddenly jumped up, his brown eyes filled with jealously. "I'm dating her!"

There was an awkward silence when Carlos grabbed Jazzy's flipper. Kendall took Bethany's flipper while James took Ginelle's flipper. Logan bravely took Sophia's flipper and tried to keep her calm.

All four girls looked at each other and blushed. Suddenly, a beeping noise went off. Bethany took out her EPF phone.

"Crap. We gotta go. Sophia, we got you a chance to join…you know what." Sophia nodded her head in understanding, squeezing Logan's flipper a little bit tighter. They all ran outside to explain to the boys what's gonna happen.

"Hey, we have to go somewhere. Since you have no clue about igloos, you're coming with us." Jazzy explained. The members of Big Time Rush nodded their heads.

They all walked to the Ski Village so no one would suspect something. Carlos looked behind him to see Kevin running after them. "Jazzy, turn around." He tightened his helmet and grip on Jazzy's flipper as she turned around.

Kevin caught up with the two penguins. "I don't believe that this…penguin is your boyfriend." Ginelle, Bethany and Sophia turned around. Jazzy waved her flipper behind her back, telling them to go. They hesitated, but they knew she could defend herself, so they left.

"If he's really your boyfriend, Jazzy. Then kiss him."

* * *

**Babybooboo84: Really? A cliffhanger? GREAT! Now, I have to wait.**

**Leela48: Chill girl. I'm already typin Chapter 4.**

**Unicorn Writer: You forgot the new information for the new penguins.**

**ColorGuardFreak2014: Yea, and the funny sayings from Big Time Rush.**

**Leela48: Alright! Alright! I'll get to it. Please, read and review.**

* * *

New/ Changed Penguin Information (forgot about it last chapter)

(*)Unicorn Writer (Sophia): A green feathered penguin with dark blue eyes and long straight chocolate brown hair. Age: 16. Wears anything green, purplem dark blue or khaki. She's an anonymous writer for the newspaper, but dreams of acting on the stage one day. (I might give make her an EPF agent because the next few chapters might involve missions.)

(*)ColorGuardFreak2014 (Bethany): A light brown feathered penguin with hazel eyes and medium red curly hair. Age: 15. Wears color guard t-shirts and jeans with sneakers. She's a tour guide, EPF agent, and a Color guard coach.

(*)Jazzy now has black hair with red highlights and an orange ribbon in her hair all the time.

(*)Ginelle now has black hair with purple highlights and a red ribbon in her hair all the time.

($)Badboy78 (Justin): A black feather penguin with green eyes and short brown hair. Age: 16. Wears a lot of light blue and red colors. He's an EPF agent.

($)Surferdude101(Chad): A light orange penguin with hazel eyes and short black hair. Age: 16. Wears anything silly and bright. He;s an EPF agent and the blue team's hockey coach.

($)JustinBieberHater23 (Dennis): A dark brown feathered penguin with unusual purple eyes and black hair. Age: 16. Wears purple t-shirts and jeans. He's an EPF agent and a tour guide

($)TheHeartthrob2010 (Kevin): A dark red feathered penguin with gray eyes and dirty blond hair. Age: 16. Wears anything that looks cool on him and black sunglasses. He's a janitor at the Pizza Place and an EPF agent.

*= The Four Elements

$= The Bad Penguins

* * *

Big Time School Of Rocque

*James is asleep on a pool chair over the pool.*

Kendall: Alright. Carlos, you do the honors.

Carlos: *rubs his hands together, then yells* WHOA! FREE HAIR GEL!

James: *wakes up* WHERE? *falls off the chair into the pool.*

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos: *laughing very hard*

James: *climbs out of the pool* Ok, ok. Now WHERE'S THE FREE HAIR GEL?


	4. EPF Agents And First Assignments

**_Heyo!_ I know this is short, but I did not want to put the test in here b/c it would be boring!**

**Enjoy my short chapter and I will try to make the next one longer!**

_

* * *

_

Kiss him? I can't kiss the guy! I just met him!

Jazzy stood frozen in her place, thinking. "Carlos. Pass me that rock next to you." She whispered. He grabbed the rock and gave it to her. "Why do you need a rock?" He asked. Jazzy placed the rock inside of a snowball behind her back. "Hey, Kevin!" The red penguin's eyes looked into hers. "Well, are you going to kiss him?" She took a deep breath. "No. I'm going to kiss you." Carlos' heart dropped like a stone. I can't let her do this! Wait…if she's gonna kiss him, what's with the snowball?

Jazzy walked up to Kevin, snowball clutched in her right flipper. "Pucker up." She said. Once he let his guard down, she threw the rock-snowball in his face; Causing him to fall to the ground in pain. "Come on, Carlos! Grab my flipper." He grabbed her flipper while she messed with her EPF cell phone. A computer-like voice came on as Kevin got up. "Teleporting to the Ski Village." When Kevin opened his eyes, they were gone.

* * *

Carlos was amazed to see that they were at the Ski Village that fast. "How did we…" "That classified, but why Jazzy didn't think of that earlier was beyond me!" He turned around to see Ginelle, Sophia, Bethany, Jazzy and his three best friends. "I was a bit taken back, Ginelle! I wasn't thinking straight." Sophia was getting very impatient. "Can we go now, please?" "Come on, guys. Let's get this test over with." Bethany said. "Test? What test?" James asked. "Just follow us."

The 2 bands walked into the "**E**veryday **P**honing **F**acility" and walked up to the phone booth. "Why are we standing in front of a phone booth?" Kendall asked. Each of the girls took out a card and scanned it on the phone handle. "Welcome back, agents." Logan jumped at the sound of the computer voice. A secret elevator showed up. "Come on, guys. Agent G is going to want to see you." Bethany said. Once in the elevator, the metal doors closed and the elevator dropped like a rollercoaster ride. It stopped; the door opened. James' hair was sticking up while Kendall was holding his stomach. Logan was holding on to a handle for dear life while Carlos was standing there with a huge smile on his face. "Can we do that again?" Carlos asked eager. "NO!" Logan, James, and Kendall yelled at the same time.

The girls walked up to a blue penguin with glasses and a white lab coat. "G? These four new penguins want to be agents." Bethany explained. G looked up and smiled. "Sure. But, they have to pass one mission each to be eligible to be EPF agents. I'll pair two of you guys up on different missions." "No problem, G." Jazzy answered.

* * *

Mission/ Pairs

G's Secret Mission/ James & Ginelle

Veggie Villain/ Carlos & Jazzy

Operation Spy Seek/ Logan & Sophia

Waddle Squad/ Kendall & Bethany

* * *

**Ok. Chapters 5,6,7 and 8 will be each of the missions in the order of the list. I'll try and get at least two of them up before February.**

***Flameheart2013***


	5. Author's Note

**Fellow Fanfiction Readers,**

**I have some news involving my stories. I have been grounded for the rest of the school year. I can't be on this website while I'm at home. I can barely get on it at school, so please be _extremely _patient with my stories. Especially the followers of "Big Time Penguins."**

**I have also decided to finish one story before I began finishing another. (In this order.)**

**1. Blast From The Past (Possibly a series; Kames will happen in the second part.)**

**2. Big Time Penguins**

**3. Standing Out (formerly known as Blending In) A BTR/Glee crossover**

**4. Warriors: You Decide :D**

**(I hate these author's notes too.) So, have some patience. I'll try to write more at school. Sorry :-(**

***Flameheart2013***


	6. Goodbye Club Penguin

Hi everyone!

I know you're all waiting for an update on my stories, but I started college this year and I am busier than ever!

**(Blow To The Future Readers**)  
My goal is to finish (and hopefully post) Chapter 2 of Blow To The Future sometime today. I'm actually going to spend an hour a day on my BTR story. I will still try to update once a month (might be 2 months because I just turned 18, so I'm looking for a part time job).

**(A Little 2 Optimistic Readers)**  
I am questioning whether I should finish this story because of Cory's death. I know it was 2 months ago (it still hurts a little), but my story is a Finn-bashing story and I feel bad just at the thought of bashing him now that he's gone. If any of you have any advice on what I should do, don't hesitate to PM me**. **If I do continue this story, it would have to be after my BTR story because I'm going to work on one story at a time.

**(Big Time Penguins Readers)**  
I'm not into Club Penguin as much as I used to be. I'm going to delete this story completely. I am very sorry about this and everyone who was following. Besides, all the changes on the site are completely throwing me off.

So, that's my story and my apology for not updating lately. I'll see you the next time I update.

*Flameheart2013 Approved*


End file.
